Itachi's love interest
by shinhalliwell
Summary: As a kid Itachi always never seemed to show any interest in girls.Until one girl catched his eye.A story about love and friendship .Has Itachi with his three man cell and sensi growing up with his comrades and sensi .includes shisui Uchiha.


It was a typical day for Itachi Uchiha he was in the academy when he met a young female named Natsume were a lot of kids in the room , and class was about to start .Natsume saw young Itachi siting alone that's how he liked it .She decided to set next to him on their first day since he was siting alone and she felt bad .Itachi noticed her and asked,"You are a Uchiha clan member aren't you?" Natsume was surprised but answered his question "Yeah, how did you know?" Itachi replied ,"Well you have a uchiha crest on the back of your shirt ,and i might have noticed you walking around the Uchiha compound a couple of times."

The girl smiled at Itachi and asked "So, you watch me, walk around the compound .Can some one say stalker?" Itachi got mad and crossed his arms and exclaimed "Why would anyone even want to stalk you baka?"

"Apparently you -Baka " She shot back . Itachi grumbled smirking "Whatever ."

The girl had long jet black hair with a bang covering her forehead in a pony tail ,she had eyes like shisui, and had a dress on with a uchiha crest on the back .

The girl enjoyed being around Itachi to her he was the nicest and coolest guy she had the girls thought ITachi was hot and smart and would always try to get his NAtsume she had to much pride to be focusing on a boy like Itachi.

After class Natsume went up to Itachi "Hey what's your name anyway ?" Itachi was silent did not say a word .Natsume said "Well mine is Natsume Uchiha ." Itachi sighed "Mine is Itachi UChiha ." Natsume looked at him amazed and said ,"Cool that means your father is Fugaku Uchiha right ." Itachi just nodded ,"How do you know my father ." "He is high up in the clan everyone knows him even if you aren't in the clan mostly adults though," she replied skipping.  
They walked into the UChiha compound together . Natsume walked to a different direction .Itachi went up to her "wait I'll walk you home ." "Hmmn oh no thanks I'm fine," she replied ."No I have to it isn't safe for a girl to be walking alone," he replied gesturing her to go forward with young girl blushed a little but then hid it away from replies "Thanks Itachi-kun." After Itachi walked Natsume walking her off he comes back home to be greeted by a mad Mikoto. Mikoto asked "Where have you been young man ?" Itachi answered with a sweat drop ,"Well, i was walking a classmate home."

Mikoto was more interested "Okay so who Itachi ?" "Does it matter," he grumbled walking turned her head,"What was that Itachi," she asked making sure she heard him right."  
Itachi replied freaked out ,"Natsume Uchiha ." Itachis mom smirked eye brows cocked "Wait ..that's a girls name .What the hell are you doing walking a girl house-ITACHI?" "It wasn't inside I just dropped her off ," he got closer,"ITachi," she yelled. Fugaku came "Come now Mikoto leave the boy alone she's just a friend right ITachi,," he siad smiling."Besides It is a mans job to make sure a women is safe at all times ," he siad reasurring his wife he wasn't doing anything he wouldn't do for nodded .Besides i need to talk to you about something." Mikoto sighed, "Oh well then ."

After that day Itachi and NAtsume hanged out together they became great friends .They would play hide and seek and tag in the woods .Sometimes Sasuke would play along just for fun .Always using diffrent types of Natsume got to Itachi she would later f igure out it was a clone .ITachi and Natsume Practiced ninjustu together after losinng Natsume would glomp Itachi laughing.

Itachi found it Annoying but loved it when she did was always laughing making people feel better and always had a lot of the smartest female ninja in there year.

Itachi at first found it annoying but he grew to like her.

Natsume's parents died when the nine tailed fox attacked were on the front lines when it changed that day her views on life stoped coming to the academy for came to her knocked no one answered .ITachi went to her window and saw her "Natsume i need to talk to you ." She ignored him she was crying all night Shisui came along with Itachi both were worried about her.

Natsume finally yelled out "Damn it Itachi - Shisui leave me alone!" The two boys felt bad for her and left . Itachi held Sasuke looking at the sky thinking of the nine tails attack that happened a few weeks ago. _So many people died loved ones were losed i swear i will not let my little brother get hurt or my friends .Sasuke your big brother will always be there for you ._ Itachi sighed leaving Sasuke with his father he lied to him he had to do some for ran outside to Natsumes house and used ninjustu to sneak into her house.

Itachi looked for Natsume she was gone he searched her whole house then went to Shisui's house. Shisui answered the door," Itachi whats up?" "It's Natsume shes gone i think someone took her" Itachi was shocked and asked ,"WHAT-why not just tell the adults or your father he is one of the top eliet uchiha ninja ?" "Doing that would alert the enemy they would know that someone noticed and kill lets go" Itachi demanded heading out.

Shisui nodded and both boys searched the village they went into the woods .Itachi activated his sharingon he had almost mastered and detected four figures with NAtsume tied up asleep .

The two kids made up a plan to get the girl back before they could do and Shisui hid in the trees jumping from branch to branch until they finaly cought up to the four kidnappers that had vests on and masks.

The three stood there ready to fight while one had Natsume on his back and fled . Shisui was eager to get to her and was ready to fight ,but then Itachi held him back ."Wait a second we can not just go up to her his friends won't let us do that with out a fight", Itachi explained in a serous manner .

The three held there swords and had a fighting position ready."Hey you brats are of the Uchiha Clan i guess we shouldn't go easy on you should we " the leader asked in a cocky kids agread on a plan that Shisui would stay and fight since he mastered his sharingon Itachi did not yet . Shisui talked to Itachi ,"Come back alive okay and along with Natsume ?" Itachi nodded at Shisui and went forwered then the leader used his sword to cut Itachi in half.

Itachi's body turned into a other team mate of the kidnappers growled in a mad tone," substitution jutsu-that Uchiha brat." Shisui smirked and stated with his arms crossed, "You guys should never take your eyes off of your opponent you know especially when he has eyes like mine. " Just then Shisui teleported behind the three men and managed to do the tiger seal and the other hand signs. ~Fire style phoenix flower Justu ~ The fire had managed to sienze all three on their arms . Then a fog appeared shisui looked around focusing on the chakra moving .Shisui asked"Do you really think that will help you in this type of situation?"

Meanwhile Itachi was looking for was thinking about the past .

_Itachi was sitting with Shisui at school Natsume came walking by .Natsume came looking over Itachi's shoulder .Itachi saw her looking over his shoulder "What do you want " ITachi asked in a low voice. She smiled "Itachi you are really smart " she sayed admiring his intelligence._

Shisui saw her admiring Itachi " That may be true but you are the best in Chakra control Natsume" the boy stated. Natsume replied "Thanks Shisui-kun ."

Itachi chuckled "Thanks shisui -kun" Itachi imitated her voice low so she wouldn't hear. Shisui got pist and turned the other way blushing while Natsume smacked Itachi at the back of his head .

Itachi covered his head in pain while Shisui laughed to himslef . Natsume came up to Itachi "Mock me again and I'll kick your ass Uchiha" the girl whispered in his ear .

Itachi still smiled afterwards while Natsume sat next to Shisui talking to him while class was still going on. The teacher gave them all always seemed to get was the time of the day where they had to hang out.  
End of flash Back

Itachi ran faster untill he reconized two chakra's up ahead .There on the ground was Natsume knocked out by a genjustu .Itachi scrreamed ,"Natsume" Itachi realized that this was a trap. Itachi asked, to the skies trying to find the ninja ,"What do you want from her?"  
Then the voice apeared but no one was seen ,"Her father before he died protected many people from nine tails he had the mangeko sharingon and possed a extremely powerful chakra even for a say unlike any others since MAdara girl has chakra more powerful then him and one day she will master the mangeko once she gets it she will be a outstanding power source."

Itachi looked at Natsume in shock he didn't believe it that this annoying kind hearted girl had so much power that could be used for girl he had known could not do any harm she appeared so harmless to in his eyes . She made everything fun for the people around them she always talked about the will of fire that minato her deceased god father had preached about always mentioned,and protecting your friends .

"So what me and my friends will not let you capture her " Itachi spoke . Then the ninja appeared behind him grabbing him from behind with a kunai near his neck. The man laughed and mocked him and spoke "Kid do you really believe that you can take down a S rank criminal of my talk the talk how about you walk the walk?"Itachi got into his position while being held the man was in a genjustu that made him feel like he was being held by trees .The genjustu was week but managed to hold to ninja down .Good thing he knew nothing about genjustu. Itachi came up to Natsume ,and released the genjustu off of her she woke up.

The girl was shocked to see Itachi "Itachi-kun?" Itachi smiled at her and put his hand out "You okay? She stared at him for a moment .Trying to find out where she was asked ,"Are you okay?"

She sweat dropped"I -uh can't get up i broke my ankle while they were chasing me"she replied not trying to look at him in embarres Itachi picked her up in his arms and and put her on his back while jumping from tree to tree. She got scared and grabbed tightly to his neck .

Itachi laughed and spoke,"Your ,not scared are you big baby ?" "O-of course not " she replied .

They had caught up to shisui who had managed to take the other three down with him were Abu and medical needed some medical attention and one of the medics took Natsume to the hospital to take a look at her.

That night when Itachi and shisui went home they got in trouble for staying out so late then the abu explained what happened .Itachi got scoulded for lying .Itachi's mother scoulded Itachi ,"Why didn't you tell your father about this Itachi -kun you are still a child what makes you think two academy students can take down four criminals without getting got hurt you are lucky you managed without a scratch ." Itachi looked up at her and replied "If i told father then he would tell his friends the enemy would notice adults and kill her no one would suspect a couple of kids i had no choice we managed to get to her."

Then Mikoto bend down to Itachi and hugged him she was proud of him for protecting a friend but mad for not telling her what was wrong and that he was in a situation where he could have been killed.  
Mikoto was sick to death she thought that Itachi died she told him to go to bed she will think if he deserves a punishment.

In the morning it was Saturday morning meaning no school .Shisui was healed by a medic he had no serous injury . Natsumi was in the hospital for one more day they questioned her as well.

Shisui asked his dad for money and brought Natsume white orchid came along with him to visit the girl .Natsumi was delighted to see her friends "Hey guys hows it going ?"

"Good ", the two boys echoed..Then Shisui gave Natsume a bouquet of orchids she smelled them she loved them. "Thank's Shisui i love them" she said happily . "Your wellcome Natsume-chan " He rest of the day the three played board games with their parents permission this time of course.

Itachi a week later mastered his sharingon like Shisui .  
Not so long after they all graduated Itachi and Shisui had no problem but Natsume had trouble catching up to them they were the best in the academy it took her a bit three were put in a three man cell .

They were not aloud to do any missions besides D rank since they were to all were mad all of them felt like they were qualified to do atleast a b rank mission .After the stunt they had pulled a while back they were lucky to get a mission at all.

Itachi became chunin at the age of ten also mastered her sharingon when she was eleven years became chunin at the age of twelve she was skilled the smartest female ninja of her generation but Itachi was rookie of the and Itachi were always neck and neck always striving to be the best.

tachi wanted to one daybe hokage.

The three teens had a leader who was Aoba Yamashiro who grew to love first he hated them becuase they were from the uchiha clan and hot the nine tiled fox attacked the village.

Natsumes hair was no longer worn in a pony tail she still had a bang covering her forehead with her head band under it .Natsumi wore a nice short kimono dress white black shorts with proper ninja and shisui wore proper Uchiha male wear colored black with the Uchiha crest on the back along with proper ninja tools and their ninja head bands on their foreheads.

That year Shisui and Itachi became jounien both were excited they had one mission escorting a prince to the land of castle went home first to be greeted by itachi who was bored."Big brother teach me ninja star technique please" Sasuke pleaded to his brother .Itachi sighed getting his back pack filled with cloths ninja tools and other things he needed."Sasuke not today i have a important mission which will get me to abu if i am lucky" Itachi explained.

Itachi saw Sasuke sulk and waved his had to come here then pulked his forehead."Another time sorry " Itachi said about to leave when Natsume arrived ready to go in her ninja summer wear since it will be hot where they are blushed and said "Hi NAtsume " he echoed . She smiled waving hi to Sasuke who thought she was cute .

Natsume smiled softly then replied to the Princes question,"Oh though i am extremely flattered i will not marry you ." The prince stood there disappointed of her response and and Shisui stood there surprised that she would refuse to marry such a wealthy Prince . "Don't get me wrong any women would be lucky to have you it's just that i have my life ahead of I have friends that i can not just leave they mean everything to me -i meen who else would look after these two idoits" Natsume Stated .  
The two teen boys were proud of their female team mate .

With that being said the team bowed and said their goodbyes to the Prince and his advisers .Shisui lead the way back to the Village .The team of ninjas Swung from tree to tree . It took hours to get back to the leaf village .Shisui ,Itachi and Natsume Reported their mission accomplished.

The third Hokage asked Natsume to leave while he talked to Itachi. Natsume ,nodded, and left the room wondering, what was so important that she had to leave the room?Natsume sighed and walked out of the building on her way she saw a fellow female ninja that was a friend of hers since the academy she was still genien but had the heart of a true ninja .Natsume friend was Rachel hyuga they left the building and grabbed something to eat at a restaurant talking about what happened over the months .

The third hokage talked to each of the boys about what to do with the clan .Each boys looked at each other then at the hokage .After the meeting which was a long time both went home .Natsume went home saying goodbye to walked around the whole village thinking then it came to her attention Shisui had the Mangeko Sharingon .

After that Natsume trained hard with her ninja star technique where Itachi goes all practiced her taijustu on dummies and added weights to her legs she ran also for all that she past out on the floor when she woke up it was morning time she walked home showered and did the dishes a cleaned her house.

Natsume couldn't get that eye out of her head so she went outside to go visit Itachi ,and knocked on Itachi's window .Itachi was asleep then woke up a bit dazed and saw NAtsume and went up to the window and opened it."What do you want Natsume," Itachi questioned calmly ."OH shut it Itachi I know that Shisui has the Mangeko sharingon" Natsume exclaimed .Itachi was token off guard at first then got serious "What if he does and what else do you know" Itachi questioned .

Natsume flashed her sharingon "What i do not seem to get is why did he hide it from me and not you.I'm guessing that you do not have it am i correct " Natsume said growling.

There was a knock on Itachi's door ."If we are friends then why are there so many secrets between us " NAtsume questioned in a whisper. The door continued to Knock they ignored it. "You ,are ignorant, you know that, there are secrets that are sometimes meant to protect the people around live in a fantasy where everything is okay when it reality it is not " Itachi stated coldly. Natsume got angered by this and grabbed Itachis shirt "Well sometimes people tell them selves everything is okay to keep them sane Itachi " Natsume yelled in a angered voice.

Natsume went out the window and went home leaving Itachi shocked .Then the door open it was Sasuke who was rubbing his eye yawning .Itachi faked a smile "Now what are you doing get back to bed," Itachi asked in a nice next day the team did not meet to talk .Itachi became abu a month later so did Shisui .

Natsume trained her butt off with Aoba and Kakashi practicing her speed ,physical,ninjustu, and chakra control. Natsume went under a water fall meditating .Natsume avoided Shisui and stayed away from came to her mind they did not need she didn't need to talk to them at least for a while so she could get in shape.

Natsume went to pick flowers and Itachi appeared near her she sighed and continued to pick flowers."Natsume look we know you are mad at us " Itachi said ashamed . Natsume had tears in the corner of her eyes and wiped them away "It's that the clan has changed since when did the clan became more important then the does not make you who you are how you are able to change peoples life and protect is what makes you strong , hmf power the clan is blinded by power and don't even see it" Natsume said whispering softly to herself softly .Itachi thought to himself,Oh she has no idea about the Uchiha's Coup de tect .  
Itachi replied "How so " Itachi asked. Natsume chuckled "I guess the great Itachi is not as smart as he used to be huh " she asked teasing him .Itachi smirked "Baka" he replied sarcastically.

A year has Past It was the day before Shisui died .Shisui wanted to talk to Natsume who was in the park after training on a tree flickerd next to her which almost gave her a heart attack .Every time Natsume saw Shisui and Itachi they had their shringon activated .

"Shisui what the hell you scared the hell out of me," NAtsume yelled pouting .Shisui laughed at her smiling looking at her in a lovey kind of way .Natsume cocked her head ,"Whats wrong Shisui-kun," Natsume questioned worried .She took off Shisui head band then laid her hand on his forehead pushing his hair back .She had her forehead near his while using her other hand on her air checking if he was hot .

Shisui got a little surprised by this and blushed a little."Hmmn you don't have a fever but you are red are you sick" NAtsume asked concerned .Shisui sweat dropped "No I'm fine just walk with me in the garden "Shisui replied .NAtsume cocked her eye brows ,"What are you going to do to me in their Shisui ," Natsume asked plainly .

Shisui stood up deactivating his sharingon then put his hand out,"Nothing just want to talk to a friend that's all," Shisui replied replied "Okay but don't trick me alright ," Natsume whined .NAtsume held Shisui's hand and they both flickered out to the Sakura trees.

When they got their Natsume was in aw she started twirling blushing and laughing full of just watched her It looked like she was the same girl Itachi and Shisui first met when they entered the academy. "So what you want to tell me Shisui -kun" Natsume asked curios . Natsume looked at the clouds thinking of his question really hard with her hand near her mouth ,"I was wondering how do you feel about me " Shisui asked .Natsume blinked her eyes confused ."Well you are strong ,kind hearted, hard working , and smart.I would say you are a bit stronger then Itachi ," Natsume replied .

Shisui got closer to her,"And who are you do you like ," Shisui asked .Natsume cocked her eye brows ,"What definition of like were you referring to ," Natsume shot back. "I would be referring to as you call it as Love "Itachi replied got closer and closer until she was backed up against a tree."Um- i would say..heh ...i do not know " Natsume replied in a low nervous tone .

"Natsume i have had the biggest crush on you since the day i met are the prettiest women i have ever met and strongest . " Shisui stated warmly looking into her eyes .Natsume was shocked she had no idea how he felt and was was going to kiss her then she laid both hands on his chest keeping him away from her.

"Why now Shisui why tell me now of all times," NAtsume asked in a serious tone ."BAck then you wouldn't have listned to me if i did" Shisui replied .Then they got closer every second when the were about to kiss they thought Aoba was watching but found out it was a rabbit ."Gah sorry Natsume that was wrong of me" Shisui murmerd .Natsume giggled at him then she couped his face and kissed kissed back flustered then Shisui pinned her to a tree still kissing Natsume stoped the kiss ,"I found it cute how you have felt for me but i do not know who i like right now ,Shisui ," NAtsume replied out of breath .

"How about you go on a date with me tonight" Shisui asked hoping for a yes .NAtsume was going to say no at first but he tried for years to gain her attention.

Natsume smiled delighted ,"Sure," Natsume replied .Shisui was so excited to hear his crush say yes to a actual felt like he was on cloud nine during the kiss ."Okay then i'll come to your house in five hours i'll get dressed and you should get ready ," Shisui replied warmly.

"Okay can't wait," NAtsume replied softly. Shisui nodded then flickered started to think ,who she licked now honestly ,Shisui or two boys both are great men ,nice, and attractive but Shisui is the one that confessed openly and seemed to show Natsume his affection more.

"Mother if you were here what what you say ," NAtsume asked into the skies needing advice.  
Natsume sighed walking to the store to get a new dress.

While Natsume went to get a dress Shisui was with Itachi and Kakashi ."The abu has appointed you leader Itachi i would think you would be more happy," Kakashi stated in a calm voice.  
Itachi seemed cold,"Well it's not like i am not It's just there's this mission i was assigned and i do not think i can go through with it" Itachi mentioned in a low voice.

Kakashi cocked his head,"What mission," Kakashi asked concerned."You now Itachi he'll find the answer he always does," Shisui interrupted trying to change the started to laugh scratching the back of his head,"Right Itachi," Shisui asked nervous.

Itachi smirked ,"Of course i will do It," Itachi replied nodding unsure of his actions.  
Kakashi looked at both ninjas curios .Shisui ,started to walk away then Itachi asked,"Where are you going so early," Itachi asked .

"Well i-uh-have-a date i need to get ready ," Shisui mentioned it cool. Kakashi and Itachi were happy for their abu team mate .Itachi nudged Shisui on the arm,"So who's the lucky lady,"Itachi asked."Well-It's NAtsume Itachi,"Shisui mentioned. Itachi was surprised that he would be going out with a team mate of theirs .

Since when did the two start liking one another,Itachi wonderd . "Oh, Uchiha Natsume ,she is pretty and a great female ninja of the hidden leaf ," Kakashi said . "Itachi ,are you okay with it ," Shisui did not know how to put his feelings into the right started to wonder other things but just decided not to ask ones to personal .

"So when did you guys start to like one another," Itachi asked .Shisui sat down on a chair knowing this was going to take a little while longer. "Well, i have always loved ,Natsume ,but i never got the chance to tell her my feelings," Shisui started to explain ."I do not know how Natsume felt before or even now that i have confessed to her she just agreed to going on a date ," Shisui finished sighing .Itachi was shocked he knew Shisui liked someone but he did not know It was Natsume . "Okay I'm okay ," Itachi said calm .

Kakashi looked at the both two ninjas curios on what really was going In their heads .Kakashi could understand how Itachi would be mad at this to have a team mate date another team mate without telling the other was a mean thing to do.

Itachi did not want to get into his best friends' love life but Itachi was still bowed his head."May i leave i have a date i need to get ready for," Shisui asked eager to leave . "Well It is considered rude to keep a women waiting you can go ," Kakashi spoke warmly .Itachi looked at Kakshi with a angered look while Shisui left the room to get ready for his date .

With Kakashi and Itachi ,  
"I thought i was the leader ," Itachi asked in a serois tone ."Well, I am second in command ,and at the time, you couldn't give a fellow Abu member a answer to a question like that, so i chosed to take lead for once," Kakashi explained plainly . Itachi looked at him with a sweat drop to the head cocking his eye brows ."You know ,Kakashi ,sometimes you talk to much," Itachi grumbled.

With Shisui,

When, Shisui ,got home he ran into his room, washed up in a hurry, he was sweating due to all the work he had to do today .Shisui ,took out of his pile of clean cloths, a dark blue pants along with a blue business shirt with a Tye .Shisui combed his hair and did everything else and flickered into Konoha .Shisui, had forgot where he was supposed to meet Natsume at, then someone from behind touched his shoulder Shisui jumped.

Shisui ,found out It was his date ,Natsume, who was taping her foot ,crossing her arms over her chest ,impatient with him." Shisui why are you so late for our date ," Natsume asked in a questioning tone . "I ,had a meeting with my other Abu members. no big deal ,Natsume, i promise," Shisui assured her. Natsume smiled at Shisui calmed down.  
Shisui, noticed Natsume had a white blouse with a black skirt ,with her hair in a pony tail , her bang covering one eye ,and a flower in her head with make up.  
"Come on I made reservations at this really great restaurant," Natsume exclaimed pleased on how far this date was they got to the restaurant the two talked about the new missions they received,their hobbies,likes-dislikes, and most important dreams .Shisui ,did not know what his dream was, at that time .Natsume nodded and pondered the question really hard.  
"I'll tell you later ," Natsume replied. "Okay,"shisui and Shisui went to the park Shisui lead Natsume to a swing Natsume got on and Shisui pushed her .Natsume was giggling ."Higher shisui ," natsume said .Shisui pushed higher and Natsume was enjoying IT. Then Natsume asked Shisui to go on the other swing once both got higher they were having both jumped and landed on the ground.

When they were on the ground, they laid there thinking about how far they had come how their world will change . Shisui turned his head to Natsume looking serous,"Natsume there is something I have to tell you," he said .She looked at him then he looked at got lost in her eyes for a while .The next thing NAtsume knew a pair of lips were on was shocked at first but then she just went with it .

The young female ninja was surprised on how good he was happy and yet disappointed.  
_"I always thought Itachi would be my first kiss," she thought_ Then she just choose to even not think about it he didn't care about her she thought. She laid her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him away then got up .Shisui got up and stood he opened up her mouth to apologize but caught himself. What would he have to be sorry for he meant to do it he was in love with Natsume was in love with her since they were little had to tell her what was going started to speak"Natsume the clan-," "Shisui," a voice yelled out. IT was Itachi on a tree eyes were cold like never even sensed him from up there."Stay out of it Itachi she -," he was cut off agian."She doesn't need to know anything that doesn't concern her ," he replied coldly.

"Damn it I'm your comrad what is so big I do not deserve to know what's the point of us being friends if we can not speak the truth to one another," she yelled out in frustration. Her sharingon was felt like everything was beeing kept a secret from her."Natsume," shisui siad in suprise.

"Natsume you do not need to know the truth it will only burden you,"ITachi replied."we are told things that do not always make sense but eventually will you will understand why I am doing this soon," he stated."ITachi I am not sasuke I can take it I have the right to know as your friend please just tell me is it about the clan," she was about to leave when NAtsume pinned him held on tight onto him and held him down with all of her chakra she yelled out her name to stop it she didn't care what they had to say as long as it was the truth.

"LEt go of me," he shook her head,"Why do you always have to be like this Itachi," she looked at her with simathy so he just let it sighed," The clan is planning on attacking konoha we weren't sure if you were told or not,"he let him go she was feally light headed. He brushed himself didn't noticed how shocked she was but how strong she had become to be able to pinn him down like that and sneak up on why -attack are own people-people will die if we go on with that plan.

"why we have friends in the village Itachi many people will die we can not let this happen , she was confused everything was happening all at once."When men cling to something such as the clan and babble on bout it that is all they care about they become selfish acting as if they are god,"he siad.

Natsume had saw the changed in everyone and so far she haden't changed at looked at the tree branch and started to try to think she was Aoba showed up,"Hey guys ive been looking everywhere for you where have you guys been," he asked.

Shisui told him they were just hanging out like they used to .Aoba came becuase he wanted to go out to eat at the stake house to congradulate them for thier new ranks.

Natsume smiled softly then replied to the Princes question,"Oh though i am extremely flattered i will not marry you ." The prince stood there disappointed of her response and and Shisui stood there surprised that she would refuse to marry such a wealthy Prince . "Don't get me wrong any women would be lucky to have you it's just that i have my life ahead of I have friends that i can not just leave they mean everything to me -i meen who else would look after these two idoits" Natsume Stated .  
The two teen boys were proud of their female team mate .

With that being said the team bowed and said their goodbyes to the Prince and his advisers .Shisui lead the way back to the Village .The team of ninjas Swung from tree to tree . It took hours to get back to the leaf village .Shisui ,Itachi and Natsume Reported their mission accomplished.

The third Hokage asked Natsume to leave while he talked to Itachi. Natsume ,nodded, and left the room wondering, what was so important that she had to leave the room?Natsume sighed and walked out of the building on her way she saw a fellow female ninja that was a friend of hers since the academy she was still genien but had the heart of a true ninja .Natsume friend was Rachel hyuga they left the building and grabbed something to eat at a restaurant talking about what happened over the months .

The third hokage talked to each of the boys about what to do with the clan .Each boys looked at each other then at the hokage .After the meeting which was a long time both went home .Natsume went home saying goodbye to walked around the whole village thinking then it came to her attention Shisui had the Mangeko Sharingon .

After that Natsume trained hard with her ninja star technique where Itachi goes all practiced her taijustu on dummies and added weights to her legs she ran also for all that she past out on the floor when she woke up it was morning time she walked home showered and did the dishes a cleaned her house.

Natsume couldn't get that eye out of her head so she went outside to go visit Itachi ,and knocked on Itachi's window .Itachi was asleep then woke up a bit dazed and saw NAtsume and went up to the window and opened it."What do you want Natsume," Itachi questioned calmly ."OH shut it Itachi I know that Shisui has the Mangeko sharingon" Natsume exclaimed .Itachi was token off guard at first then got serious "What if he does and what else do you know" Itachi questioned .

Natsume flashed her sharingon "What i do not seem to get is why did he hide it from me and not you.I'm guessing that you do not have it am i correct " Natsume said growling.

There was a knock on Itachi's door ."If we are friends then why are there so many secrets between us " NAtsume questioned in a whisper. The door continued to Knock they ignored it. "You ,are ignorant, you know that, there are secrets that are sometimes meant to protect the people around live in a fantasy where everything is okay when it reality it is not " Itachi stated coldly. Natsume got angered by this and grabbed Itachis shirt "Well sometimes people tell them selves everything is okay to keep them sane Itachi " Natsume yelled in a angered voice.

Natsume went out the window and went home leaving Itachi shocked .Then the door open it was Sasuke who was rubbing his eye yawning .Itachi faked a smile "Now what are you doing get back to bed," Itachi asked in a nice next day the team did not meet to talk Itachi became abu a moth later so did Shisui .

Natsume trained her but off with Aoba and Kakashi practicing her speed and chakra control. Natsume wen under a water fall meditating .Natsume avoided Shisui and stayed away from came to her mind they did not need her.

Natsume went to pick flowers and Itachi appeared near her she sighed and continued to pick flowers."Natsume look we know you are mad at us " Itachi said ashamed . Natsume had tears in the corner of her eyes and wiped them away "It's that the clan has changed since when did the clan became more important then the does not power the clan is blinded by power and don't even see it" Natsume said softly .Itachi thought to himself,Oh she has no idea about the Uchiha's Coup de tect .  
Itachi replied "How so " Itachi asked. Natsume chuckled "I guess the great Itachi is not as smart as he used to " she smirked "Baka" he replied sarcastically.

A year has Past It was the d before Shisui died .Shisui wanted to talk to Natsume who was in the park after training on a tree flickerd next to her which almost gave her a heart attack .Every time Natsume saw Shisui and Itachi they had their shringon activated .

"Shisui what the hell you scared the hell out of me," NAtsume yelled pouting .Shisui laughed at her smiling looking at her in a lovey kind of way .Natsume cocked her head ,"Whats wrong Shisui-kun," Natsume questioned worried .She took off Shisui head band then laid her hand on his forehead pushing his hair back .She had her forehead near his while using her other hand on her air checking if he was hot .

Shisui got a little surprised by this and blushed a little."Hmmn you don't have a fever but you are red are you sick" NAtsume asked concerned .Shisui sweat dropped "No I'm fine just walk with me in the garden "Shisui replied .NAtsume cocked her eye brows ,"What are you going to do to me in their Shisui ," Natsume asked plainly .

Shisui stood up deactivating his sharingon then put his hand out,"Nothing just want to talk to a friend that's all," Shisui replied replied "Okay but don't trick me alright ," Natsume whined .NAtsume held Shisui's hand and they both flickered out to the Sakura trees.

When they got their Natsume was in aw she started twirling blushing and laughing full of just watched her It looked like she was the same girl Itachi and Shisui first met when they entered the academy. "So what you want to tell me Shisui -kun" Natsume asked curios . Natsume looked at the clouds thinking of his question really hard with her hand near her mouth ,"I was wondering how do you feel about me " Shisui asked .Natsume blinked her eyes confused ."Well you are strong ,kind hearted, hard working , and smart.I would say you are a bit stronger then Itachi ," Natsume replied .

Shisui got closer to her,"And who do you like ," Shisui asked .Natsume cocked her eye brows ,"What definition of like were you referring to ," Natsume shot back. "I would be referring to who do you love "Itachi replied got closer and closer until she was backed up against a tree."Um- i would say..heh ...i do not know " Natsume replied in a low nervous tone .

"Natsume i have had the biggest crush on you since the day i met are the prettiest women i have ever met and strongest . " Shisui stated warmly looking into her eyes .Natsume was shocked she had no idea how he felt and was always thought he was cute but just a was going to kiss her then she laid both hands on his chest keeping him away from her.

"Why now Shisui why tell me now of all times," NAtsume asked in a serious tone .It felt like he was in a hurry to get everything off his chest like something was about to go down in their lives."BAck then you wouldn't have listned to me if i did" Shisui replied .Then they got closer every second when the were about to kiss they thought Aoba was watching but found out it was a rabbit ."Gah sorry Natsume that was wrong of me" Shisui murmerd .Natsume giggled at him then she couped his face and kissed kissed back flustered then Shisui pinned her to a tree still kissing Natsume stoped the kiss ,"I found it cute how you have felt for me but i do not know who i like right now ,Shisui ," NAtsume replied out of breath .

"How about you go on a date with me tonight" Shisui asked hoping for a yes .NAtsume was going to say no at first but he tried for years to gain her attention.

Natsume smiled delighted ,"Sure," Natsume replied .Shisui was so excited to hear his crush say yes to a actual felt like he was on cloud nine during the kiss ."Okay then i'll come to your house in five hours i'll get dressed and you should get ready ," Shisui replied warmly.

"Okay can't wait," NAtsume replied softly. Shisui nodded then flickered started to think ,who she licked now honestly ,Shisui or two boys both are great men ,nice, and attractive but Shisui is the one that confessed openly and seemed to show Natsume his affection more.

"Mother if you were here what what you say ," NAtsume asked into the skies needing advice.  
Natsume sighed walking to the store to get a new dress.

While Natsume went to get a dress Shisui was with Itachi and Kakashi ."The abu has appointed you leader Itachi i would think you would be more happy," Kakashi stated in a calm voice.  
Itachi seemed cold,"Well it's not like i am not It's just there's this mission i was assigned and i do not think i can go through with it" Itachi mentioned in a low voice.

Kakashi cocked his head,"What mission," Kakashi asked concerned."You now Itachi he'll find the answer he always does," Shisui interrupted trying to change the started to laugh scratching the back of his head,"Right Itachi," Shisui asked nervous.

Itachi smirked ,"Of course i will do It," Itachi replied nodding unsure of his actions.  
Kakashi looked at both ninjas curios .Shisui ,started to walk away then Itachi asked,"Where are you going so early," Itachi asked .

"Well i-uh-have-a date i need to get ready ," Shisui mentioned it cool. Kakashi and Itachi were happy for their abu team mate .Itachi nudged Shisui on the arm,"So who's the lucky lady,"Itachi asked."Well-It's NAtsume Itachi,"Shisui mentioned. Itachi was surprised that he would be going out with a team mate of theirs .

Since when did the two start liking one another,Itachi wonderd . "Oh, Uchiha Natsume ,she is pretty and a great female ninja of the hidden leaf ," Kakashi said . "Itachi ,are you okay with it ," Shisui did not know how to put his feelings into the right started to wonder other things but just decided not to ask anything to personal .

"So when did you guys start to like one another," Itachi asked .Shisui sat down on a chair knowing this was going to take a little while longer. "Well, i have always loved ,Natsume ,but i never got the chance to tell her my feelings today I did ," Shisui started to explain ."I do not know how Natsume felt before or even now that i have confessed to her she just agreed to going on a date with me ," Shisui finished sighing .Itachi was shocked he knew Shisui liked someone but he did not know It was Natsume . "Okay I'm okay ," Itachi said calm .

Kakashi looked at the both two ninjas curios on what really was going In their heads .Kakashi could understand how Itachi would be mad at this to have a team mate date another team mate without telling the other was a mean thing to do.

Itachi did not want to get into his best friends' love life but Itachi was still bowed his head."May i leave i have a date i need to get ready for," Shisui asked eager to leave . "Well It is considered rude to keep a women waiting you can go ," Kakashi spoke warmly .Itachi looked at Kakshi with a angered look while Shisui left the room to get ready for his date .

With Kakashi and Itachi ,  
"I thought i was the leader ," Itachi asked in a serois tone ."Well, I am second in command ,and at the time, you couldn't give a fellow Abu member a answer to a question like that, so i chosed to take lead for once," Kakashi explained plainly . Itachi looked at him with a sweat drop to the head cocking his eye brows ."You know ,Kakashi ,sometimes you talk to much," Itachi grumbled.

With Shisui,

When, Shisui ,got home he ran into his room, washed up in a hurry, he was sweating due to all the work he had to do today .Shisui ,took out of his pile of clean cloths, a dark blue pants along with a blue business shirt with a Tye .Shisui combed his hair and did everything else and flickered into Konoha .Shisui, had forgot where he was supposed to meet Natsume at, then someone from behind touched his shoulder Shisui jumped.

Shisui ,found out It was his date ,Natsume, who was taping her foot ,crossing her arms over her chest ,impatient with him." Shisui why are you so late for our date ," Natsume asked in a questioning tone . "I ,had a meeting with my other Abu members. no big deal ,Natsume, i promise," Shisui assured her. Natsume smiled at Shisui calmed down.  
Shisui, noticed Natsume had a white blouse with a black skirt ,with her hair in a pony tail , her bang covering one eye ,and a flower in her head with make up.  
"Come on I made reservations at this really great restaurant," Natsume exclaimed pleased on how far this date was they got to the restaurant the two talked about the new missions they received,their hobbies,likes-dislikes, and most important dreams .Shisui ,did not know what his dream was, at that time .Natsume nodded and pondered the question really hard.  
"I'll tell you later ," Natsume replied. "Okay,"shisui and Shisui went to the park Shisui lead Natsume to a swing Natsume got on and Shisui pushed her .Natsume was giggling ."Higher shisui ," natsume said .Shisui pushed higher and Natsume was enjoying IT. Then Natsume asked Shisui to go on the other swing once both got higher they were having both jumped and landed on the ground.

When they were on the ground, they laid there thinking about how far they had come how their world will change . Shisui turned his head to Natsume looking serous,"Natsume there is something I have to tell you," he said .She looked at him then he looked at got lost in her eyes for a while .The next thing NAtsume knew a pair of lips were on was shocked at first but then she just went with it .

The young female ninja was surprised on how good he was happy and yet disappointed.  
_"I always thought Itachi would be my first kiss," she thought_ Then she just choose to even not think about it he didn't care about her she thought. She laid her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him away then got up .Shisui got up and stood he opened up her mouth to apologize but caught himself. What would he have to be sorry for he meant to do it he was in love with Natsume was in love with her since they were little had to tell her what was going started to speak"Natsume the clan-," "Shisui," a voice yelled out. IT was Itachi on a tree eyes were cold like never even sensed him from up there."Stay out of it Itachi she -," he was cut off agian."She doesn't need to know anything that doesn't concern her ," he replied coldly.

"Damn it I'm your comrad what is so big I do not deserve to know what's the point of us being friends if we can not speak the truth to one another," she yelled out in frustration. Her sharingon was felt like everything was beeing kept a secret from her."Natsume," shisui siad in suprise.

"Natsume you do not need to know the truth it will only burden you,"ITachi replied."we are told things that do not always make sense but eventually will you will understand why I am doing this soon," he stated."ITachi I am not sasuke I can take it I have the right to know as your friend please just tell me is it about the clan," she was about to leave when NAtsume pinned him held on tight onto him and held him down with all of her chakra she yelled out her name to stop it she didn't care what they had to say as long as it was the truth.

"LEt go of me," he shook her head,"Why do you always have to be like this Itachi," she looked at her with simathy so he just let it sighed," The clan is planning on attacking konoha we weren't sure if you were told or not,"he let him go she was feally light headed. He brushed himself didn't noticed how shocked she was but how strong she had become to be able to pinn him down like that and sneak up on why -attack are own people-people will die if we go on with that plan.

"why we have friends in the village Itachi many people will die we can not let this happen , she was confused everything was happening all at once."When men cling to something such as the clan and babble on bout it that is all they care about they become selfish acting as if they are god,"he siad."Itachi what happened to you and shisui do you plan on going on with it,"she asked.

Itachi looked at her for a didn't know.


End file.
